Terminus of Dies
by WingsofThought
Summary: Naruto thinks he’s landed it big when he and his business are invited to a big ball at a giant mansion, but he’s in for a surprise when the hosts are more than they appear to be. Yaoi VampSasunaru, NejGaa and possibly more


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does lol

Summary: Naruto thinks he's landed it big when he and his business are invited to a big ball at a giant mansion, but he's in for a surprise when the hosts are more than they appear to be. Yaoi VampSasunaru, NejGaa and possibly more

A/N This is kind of my first fanfic. I had an account before, but got a new because of personal reason. I would still appreciate it if the comments were as nice as they could possibly get. Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes. I went over the thing a couple of times, but I still feel that it not perfect (though nothing ever really is).

This fic is obviously about vampires and its Yaoi so if you don't like I suggest you leave, now.

This fic is mostly inspired by the fact that I've been watching the show TrueBlood on HBO. If you haven't been watching, but you have HBO, I suggest you start. Every Sunday at 9!

* * *

Terminus of Dies

Chapter One

"Are you sure about this place, Naruto?" Naruto looked back at his co-partner, Kiba who was standing up out of his car.

Naruto turned to look at the building again. It was more like a giant mansion than a business building with tall windows that were covered by curtains, but small slivers of light could be seen through them.

"Well, we need the recognition for our business and these people might be able to do it." Naruto stated shrugging and pulling out the invitation he received.

"It's just weird. We've haven't even been out in the market that long and we already get an invitation to some big fancy high maintenance party." Kiba came to stand next to Naruto in front of his own car.

Naruto pointed to the other cars pulling in and people who were walking into the mansion with awe on there face. "Apparently we're not the only ones. Oh, come on Kiba, it's not like we're gonna be kidnapped and tortured there's too many people here!" Naruto hit Kiba's back playfully and Kiba glared at the blonde. Naruto laughed. "The worse that can happen is that they turn us down and don't sponsor us."

"Sakura and Ino better hurry up." Kiba grumbled as he leaned on Naruto's car.

Naruto looked down at the invitation and examined again, something he had been doing ever since it came in the mail. 'Akatsuki and Taka.' He had never heard of the factions before but considering the size of their building they weren't newbie's to big business. Naruto had to agree with Kiba, it was weird. There social service business was very small and had barely even started. No one even really knew about them yet. It was also weird that Naruto had never heard of them before. He hoped that they weren't part of any kind of illegal market, like the mob or something.

Naruto almost laughed at the thought of some old guy saying to him, "I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Itai!" Naruto looked over at his brown haired co-worker when he elbowed him in the stomach.

"They're coming." He pointed toward the opened iron gates where a silver Dodge Neon was pulling up toward them. "Hey it took you guys long enough." The dog-like boy yelled at the two girls stepping out of the car.

"Shut up Kiba!" The blond girl, Ino, yelled. "It took forever to get dressed, you don't go to a party like this dressed like a slob."

"Apparently he didn't get that memo." Sakura said laughing when they stopped in front of the two men.

"Whatever. Can we just go in now?" He grumbled with an annoyed look on his face and Naruto laughed at him earning a slap on the head.

"Quit hitting me jeez!"

"Does everybody have their invitations?" Sakura asked pulling both hers and Ino's out of her purse. Kiba lazily pulled his folded one out of his pocket and Naruto waved the one that was already in his head with a smile on his face. "Okay than we can go, happy Kiba?"

"Yes." He led the way to the building still looking thoroughly pissed.

Sakura and Ino fell in line next to Naruto who was examining the mansion again.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think this is kind of --?"

"Weird?" Naruto finished for her. "Kiba and I have already had the conversation and yeah it is kind of weird, but like I said before 'what's the worse that could happen?'"

Sakura made a sigh that sounded like an agreement, but she didn't say anything.

"Don't worry." Naruto looked up to the windows at the top of the mansion and saw one with a figure standing in it. It was too far up to make out any detail, but for some reason it creeped him out.

"Naruto." Naruto turned his gaze back to Kiba with a "what?" expression on his face. "Give him the guy your invitation."

Naruto then noticed that a man was politely holding out his hand waiting for Naruto to notice him. "Oh sorry!" Naruto said with a sheepish laugh. The man took the white card and then turned to the people coming up behind Naruto.

The group of four followed other people to where they assumed the party was being held. The floor was lined with a red ornate carpet and the walls were white with different fancy painting hanging on them and flowers sitting on nice tables. Everything screamed 'rich!' and Naruto was beginning to feel out of his element.

They eventually came to two opened double doors that led to a big ballroom-like area. It had a very high ceiling and tables covered in white cloth that were lined with food. The windows (if they could even be called that) were gigantic in size, reaching the top of the ceiling and some looked like they led to balconies. At the other end of the hall was a giant grand staircase line with a red carpet. People were everywhere talking, laughing, and dancing and some even looked like the quartet; confused and unsure of why they were there.

"Well, here we are." Kiba stated. "Now what?"

"Now," Ino answered, "we enjoy ourselves. I don't about you, but I spot a cutie over there and I'm going to say 'hello'." She put a smile on her face and walked over to where a brown-haired boy stood.

Naruto let out a laugh at Kiba "wtf?" look.

"Excuse me?" The group turned around to face a blond haired man whose hair was covering one eye and was addressing Sakura. "Would you like to dance with me?" The charming aura was oozing off the guy as he spoke.

Sakura blushed and started to stutter. "Um... su... sure."

"You got to be kidding." Kiba stated as she was led away by the arm with the unknown blond man. "I guess we're the two losers at the prom huh, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm sure some girl will notice you Kiba. Come on, let's go get some food, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Kiba pointed out.

"Hence the reason we should get some food."

As the two friends walked over to table of food they were watched by a pair of dark onyx eyes that stood at the top of a staircase. The owner of the eyes was hidden in the shadows and nobody acknowledged his presence. As he watched the party-goers another figure joined him.

"Deidara seems to have found some entertainment." The new man said indicating the blond that was currently beside a pink-haired girl.

Noticing the others male's lack of interest his eyes followed the same path to see what was grabbing his attention.

"Find something you like, aniki? We all know haw hard you are to please." The man laughed.

The younger one was silent before speaking. "Not really interested in the brunette, but the blond…. He's… intriguing."

The older looked at his brother. "Intriguing how? Have you finally chosen?"

"I'm not sure just yet."

"He is cute. Perhaps you should go talk to him. Wouldn't want another annoyance like Karin running around because you 'thought' it was right."

The younger visibly cringed at the mention of the female's name. "Very well."

Naruto was starting to get bored with the party or ball or whatever you wanted to call it. It was just music, dance, talk, dance, eat, talk, more music and he had yet to run into the owner and host of this shindig. They didn't even have ramen here and he was starting to crave a nice warm bowel of it at Icharuka's. Not only that, but Kiba had ditched him to go flirt with some girl (who currently looked annoyed with the dog boy).

"We're like fish out of water, aren't we?" Naruto turned to the deep voice and saw teal eyes staring at him.

"Gaara!?" The redhead didn't need to answer. "Holy crap, I haven't seen you since--."

"9th grade, I know." The redhead finished with the same expressionless face he always seemed to have, even as a kid.

"What are you doing here? When did you move back to Konoha?"

"I didn't. They contacted me from Suna. Only a few of my employees were supposed to come, but I decided to come as well." Gaara explained and Naruto happily hugged his old friend.

"That's awesome!" Naruto said happily. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, really."

"Oh." Gaara wasn't really the most social of people.

There was a silence between the two before Gaara spoke again. "You know, I've been here for awhile and it seems like some people have been here before and others are like you and me, confused and unsure of what to do."

Naruto looked around the giant room to see that he was right. People who were dancing (including Sakura and her new man) seemed comfortable and relaxed while others stayed off to the side and watched. Naruto didn't really want anything to be wrong with what was happening here, but the more time he spent here the more stranger it got.

"I've asked to see the host, saying that I wished to just get to business and then leave, but they just smiled and told me to wait. It annoyed me."

Naruto laughed knowing what it was like when Gaara got annoyed. It was quite deadly.

"Ew! Get away pervert!" Naruto started laughing as he saw Kiba being smack by a blond girl who looked ready to throw him out a window.

"I'll be back, Gaara." The redhead just nodded and Naruto hurried over to his is soon-to-be-dead friend. "Um excuse me." Naruto said trying to get the girl's attention.

"What?!" Naruto felt like running away.

"Um… well that guy," Naruto pointed to a random direction hopping there was a guy or at least she would pick out a guy, "said you're really cute and he wants to talk to you."

"Really?" She said hopefully.

"Yes?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow wondering if she really believed him. She gave one last disgusted look at Kiba before walking away to wherever Naruto had pointed. "Kiba…." Naruto said.

"What? Don't give me that look Naruto. I didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't." Naruto went to help Kiba off the ground when a tap on the shoulder made him turn around.

Naruto came face-to-face with probably the most handsome guy ever to exist. Black spiky hair that looked soft to the touch framed dark black eyes that seemed to draw Naruto in. He was also unnaturally pale, but it seemed to work for him. Seeing Naruto shocked face a smirk formed on his mouth and Naruto wanted to disappear. Forever. There was no way this good-looking guy was addressing Naruto, he must've thought he was someone else.

"Hello. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the brother of the owner of this house." That was not what Naruto was expecting and he kind of just stared in silence before remembering he had a voice.

"Oh! I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto reached out a hand to shake.

The other male, Sasuke, looked at it with a smirk before taking it.

"Have you been enjoying yourself Naruto?" Indicating to the party.

"Yeah."

"I think your lying." He moved closer and Naruto had the natural instinct to move back, but didn't. "I think you bored out of your mind. Something we have in common."

Naruto laughed uncomfortably and almost jumped out his skin when Kiba grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Well it was great meeting you Mr. Uchiha, but we have to go find our friends." Kiba dragged Naruto away before either could protest.

Naruto took a look back, but was surprised when Sasuke was already gone. Naruto looked around, but didn't see him anywhere.

"God that guy was creepy. Did you even notice the way he was looking at you Naruto, like he was about to eat you or something." Kiba said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We were just talking and now you probably insulted him; the brother of the host! Way to go Kiba, we might as well just leave now." Naruto pulled his arm away from Kiba's hold.

"I think that's a good idea, actually." Kiba said seriously.

"What?"

"Look I've been a creepy, bad feeling ever since we pulled up in front of this place--."

"Even while you were flirting with girls?" Naruto asked with crossed arms.

"Even while I was flirting with girls." Kiba answered. "If we really wanted to talk to these people we can call them." Naruto still looked skeptically at Kiba. "Oh come on Naruto, this party's a drag anyway."

Naruto sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Okay, fine. I guess we should go get Sakura and Ino."

Before the two could begin their search a loud voice addressed the party goers.

"If I could all have attention please."

On the top of the large staircase stood a man that had a striking resemblance to Sasuke, except that his hair was longer and in a ponytail. Kiba looked at Naruto and Naruto shrugged and turned his attention back to what Naruto guess was Sasuke's brother.

"I'm sure you have all been waiting patiently to know why you have all been invited here."

"Duh." Kiba whispered.

"Well the time has come for us to reveal the true purpose of you being here. Deidara." The blond man that had danced with Sakura walked up the steps with the pink-haired girl in his arms.

"Um, what's going on?" Sakura asked fearfully.

Naruto felt a nervous twist in his gut. Something was wrong. "What are they doing?"

The older Uchiha grabbed Sakura around her neck. "All of you are here for one reason." There was a pause and the man started to smirk. "To be the dinner of me and my family."

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto as the Uchiha, with almost in inhuman speed, dung his teeth into Sakura's neck. Next thing he knew random people started attacking other people in the crowd. Screams rose up everywhere and people started to scatter. It was only when Kiba grabbed his shoulder that time began to speed up again.

"Shit, we have to get out of here."

"What about Sakura and Ino!" Naruto yelled above the screams of people running around him.

"Are you kidding? We have to get out of here, Naruto!"

Kiba pulled Naruto to the exit, but before they could reach it one of the attackers launched themselves at Kiba causing the two to fall to the ground. Naruto looked up holding his head that had hit the ground. Kiba was struggling against a fair haired man who had very very sharp teeth.

"Naruto run for it!"

"But…."

"Go idiot!!"

Naruto ignored his pounding head and stood up. A wave of dizziness hit him, but he shook off and ran out of the double doors that he had entered before. Naruto didn't hear anybody follow him, but didn't dare look back as he ran through the white, red carpeted hallways. He didn't know exactly where he was running, but the front doors were no where to be found. The walls must've been sound proof because he couldn't hear any of the screams that he knew where coming from the ballroom. All he heard was the pounding of his own feet on the red, covered floor. The silence made him even more nervous.

'What were they?' Naruto thought. 'Vampires?'

Feeling that no one was following him he slowed down and tried to decide what the right direction to get of there might be. Next to him was a mirror hanging over top of a brown table. He leaned an arm against the table, still feeling dizzy from the head injury. He turned his body halfway to look in the mirror. A fearful blue eyed boy looked back at him. Naruto tried to will his heart to stop beating so fast by slowing his breathing down and leaning with both arms on the table and his head pointing downward.

Suddenly pale arms came into his vision as they wrapped themselves around his waist. He quickly looked up into the mirror. There was no one behind him, but the arms were still very securely fastened around his waist.

"You ran away so fast Naruto." A voice whispered in his ear causing him to shiver and his hair to stand on end. He easily recognized it as Sasuke Uchiha. "Did something scare you?"

Naruto didn't think has he pushed backward, pushing Sasuke into the opposite wall. Out of shock, the dark-haired boy let go and Naruto made a run for it. He didn't get very far before a body pushed him down to the ground. Naruto struggled to get up, but the body was just too strong and heavy.

"Get off me bastard!"

"Relax, Naruto. Everything will be fine." Sasuke growled obviously not very happy about being hit.

Naruto continued to struggle. He froze when lips descended on his neck and began kissing and sucking on his jugular.

'That does not feel good, that does not feel good.' Naruto said over and over again in his head as struggled less to get out of the grip. Against his will he let out a small moan and stopped struggling.

"This is where it gets painful." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's neck.

Naruto let out a cry of pain as the pale boy bit down on Naruto's neck with surprisingly sharp teeth. Naruto continued to cry out as the life was slowly sucked out of him. 'They truly are vampires.' Naruto thought. 'And I'm going to die by them.' It was defiantly not the way he imagined dying and it was all that painless either.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled back from Naruto and turned him around so he was on his back. Naruto was way too weak to make a break for it now and simply laid on the ground, taking in panic breaths. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking back at him.

"You will not die tonight Naruto Uzumaki. You will stay with me; forever." He brought his path wrist up to his mouth and bit down on it. He put it next to Naruto's mouth as blood spilled out of the wound, but Naruto turned his head to the side, denying it. "You must drink you will die." Sasuke commanded, but Naruto barely seemed to hear him as everything became darker.

Sasuke growled and brought the wrist up to his mouth, sucking on it until his own blood filled his mouth. Leaning down he placed his lips on top Naruto's. Naruto was too out of it to react and allowed the metallic liquid to enter his mouth. With nowhere to put the liquid but down his throat, Naruto swallowed it, choking on it because of the kiss he was still in.

Sasuke sat back again and stood, waiting for Naruto to react. Naruto coughed, a trickle of blood was coming out of his mouth as Naruto continued to breathe heavily. Without warning a pain seized his heart causing his body to arch upwards. Naruto let out a scream and started thrashing around, as if it would help the pain. He grabbed at the red carpet under him and whimpered in pain. Despite the pain he could feel hand gently grip his face as he cried out.

Finally Naruto's body couldn't take it anymore and he blacked out.

* * *

Woohoo first chapter done and it was seven pages! I'm warning you I don't usually write that much and it could just be a first time thing, but hopefully the inspiration continues!

Next Chapter!!

Naruto wakes up and he's none too happy with what's happened to him. A showdown in the ballroom? And what happened to Gaara?


End file.
